New Heroes of Camp Bloopers
by Eclipsewolf583
Summary: The demigods and legacies of New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood even make mistakes! RATED T for bad language!
1. Bloopers 1

_**The Nightmare: Bloopers**_

 ** _*WARNING* If you are currently reading New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood, then you'll know what's going on! If you haven't read it at all, go read it, then come back!_**

 **Take 1**

Casey: *walking through the forest, but then trips* WAAAH! *falls behind a bush*

Eclipse: Cut!

Casey: *pops up from behind the bush and gives thumbs up* I'm okay! Gotta watch out for those tree roots!

 **Take 2**

Casey: *walking through the woods and sees a flash. Turns into a wolf, but then something uninspected happens*

Dragon: *in dragon form, belches*

Casey: *turns around and tries to continue the scene, but fails* Oh my gods! *starts laughing* A black belching dragon… *everyone laughing now*

Eclipse: *also laughing* C-Cut!

Dragon: *is laughing, but tries to talk* C-Can we just… have that part of the s-s-scene…

Casey: *puts a paw on her nose* Gods of Olympus! What the heck did you eat?!

 **Take 3**

Dragon: *roars*

Casey: *in wolf form, pulls out a phone. Casey takes a selfie with dragon in the background*

Eclipse: Casey… Why?!

Casey: *smiles with a wolfish smile* Why not? *some people laughing*

Eclipse: Cut!

 **Take 4**

Coby: *off-screen* Casey!

Steven: *also off-screen* How are you? *some of the crew laughing*

Coby: *walks on scene laughing*

Steven: *also walks on scene, sees Coby and some of the crew laughing. Looks at them confused* What?

Eclipse: Cat- I mean… Cut! *everyone now laughing*

Steven: *the only one not laughing and still confused* Wait, what just happened?

Coby: You screwed up your line!

 **Take 5**

Steven: *runs in*

Coby: *also runs in* Casey there you- WHOA-AHH! *slips on the grass and falls*

Casey: *tries to hold her laughter in* I told you guy we should have done this at night, NOT in the morning with all the morning dew in the grass!

Coby: *lying on his back in the grass* I'm okay by the way!

 **Take 6**

Steven: Uh… Coby, what are we going to do?

Coby: We're going to flight- Fight! *mad at his mistake* Styx, I just said flight! Yes, we're going to tame this dragon, *him, Steve, dragon, and Casey tries not to laugh*and ride it to frickin Neverland! *everyone loses it* Sorry!

Eclipse: Let's take five!

Casey: Please!

 **A/N**

 **Bloopers are always super funny! Hope you like it!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story, OCs, and their mistakes!**


	2. Bloopers 2

_**The Prophecy: Bloopers**_

 ** _*WARNING* If you are currently reading New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood, then you'll know what's going on! If you haven't read it at all, go read it, then come back!_**

 **Take 1**

Casey: AAAHHH-GAHBAH GAHBAH! *starts to laugh*

Eclipse: Cut! Casey, you're supposed to look like you woke up from a nightmare!

Casey: Sorry, I couldn't help myself!

 **Take 2**

Julie: *say in a witch like voice and tries not to laugh* The Flame, Magic, and Spear shall go the west by flight:

Casey: *also trying not to laugh* Okay.

Julie: *in a witch like voice and is still not to laugh* To find the daughter of the sea at night:

Casey: *still trying not to laugh* Okay.

Julie: *pauses for a moment trying to remember her line. Say in a witch like voice and is still not to laugh* I can't remember the rest of my line.

Casey: *starts to laugh along with the rest of the crew*

Julie: *looks at someone off-screen and say in a witch voice* Could someone please get me the script?

 **Take 3 part 1**

Julie: *falls over (in the script), but hits the ground (not in the script)* Ouch!

Casey: *forgot to catch Julie* Oh Styx! Sorry Julie!

 **Take 3 part 2**

Julie: *falls over and hits the ground again* OW! Casey!

Casey: Oh for the love of- *looks at the crew* Why does this keep happening?!

 **A/N**

 **Bloopers are always super funny! Hope you like it!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story, OCs, and their mistakes!**


	3. Bloopers 3

_**The Quest: Bloopers**_

 ** _*WARNING* If you are currently reading New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood, then you'll know what's going on! If you haven't read it at all, go read it, then come back!_**

 **Take 1**

Casey: *opens door to reveal Tyler* What are you doing here Kyler?

Tyler: *confused, but tries not to laugh* Who the hell's Kyler?!

Casey: *eyes widen when she realizes her mistake and yells* Damnit! So close!

Eclipse: *laughing* Cut!

 **Take 2**

Coby: What if we end up seeing the dragon? I can't bear to lose any more friends to this dragon.

Steven: If that dragon even shows itself, I'll… fix that so I can say that right next time… *everyone laughing as he smacks himself* Can I just get this right for once?

 **Take 3**

Casey: *points at something off-screen* Hey guys, look at those two.

Coby: *looks around* Where?

Casey: *looks to see Kirsten and Storm are not there and looks around* Where the hell did they go?!

Steven: *groans* Come on… This is getting annoying…

Eclipse: Cut!

 **Take 4 part 1**

Kirsten: *running* Look out! Mino-! *trips* WHAAH!

Eclipse: Cut!

 **Take 4 part 2**

Kirsten: *running* Look out! Centaur behind you… *realizes her mistake and starts to walk back* Shoot!

 **Take 4 part 3**

Kirsten: *running* Look out! *doesn't see the Minotaur behind Casey, Steven, and Coby and starts to slow down* There's nothing behind you…? What the…? *stops, looks around, and yells* Where the heck did he go?!

Storm: *groans in the background* OH COME ON PEOPLE!

 **Take 4 part 4**

Kirsten: *running* Look out! *sees the Nemea Lion, not the Minotaur, and stops* Zeus almighty, why is the Nemea Lion on set? *some of the crew laughing* Why?

Nemea Lion: *whimpers in lion "sorry"*

Kirsten: *starts to laugh and walks off* Gods this is getting out of hand…

 **A/N**

 **Bloopers are always super funny! Hope you like it!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story, OCs, and their mistakes!**


	4. Bloopers 4

_**Well this is Interesting: Bloopers**_

 _ ***WARNING* If you are currently reading New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood, then you'll know what's going on! If you haven't read it at all, go read it, then come back!**_

 **Take 1**

Kirsten: Storm… I think we're in trouble…

Storm: Why would you think that?

Kirsten: Because of that… *Sees a guy in a bunny costume*… Easter Bunny? *the crew starts to laugh as Kirsten yell to the bunny guy* I think you're on the wrong place Mr. Bunny!

Eclipse: Cut!

 **Take 2**

Storm: Kirsten! Are you [beep]ing crazy?!

Kirsten: Storm! *turns around* Wrong language! *starts to laugh along with Coby, Casey, Steven, and the rest of the crew*

Storm: *realizes her mistake and covers her mouth* Whops! That slipped out!

 **Take 3**

Kirsten: *in wolf form* Yo Cow! How about you go find your mama at 198920 Bull [beep]! *covers her mouth with her paw and says sarcastically* Great, now I'm doing it… *looks at the camera and smiles* Guess that one guy was right, gotta be careful how you say it!

Eclipse: *laughing along with everyone else* C-Cut!

 **Take 4**

Kirsten: *in wolf form and fighting with the Minotaur* Just help out when- GAHH! *gets hit and flies off screen*

Eclipse: Cut!

Kirsten: *wind knocked out of her* I'm okay! Just… need a minute…

 **Take 5 part 1**

Casey: First, drink some water before you pass out *gives Storm a bottle of coke*

Kirsten and Coby: *sees the coke* That's not water…

Casey: Shoot! *everyone starts laughing as Casey looks at someone off screen* Why do I have coke a cola in my bag?

 **Take 5 part 2**

Casey: First, drink some water before you pass out *give Storm a water bottle* and to answer your questions. I'm Casey Jones, *saw her mistake but tries to keep going. Everyone else trying to hold in laughter* that's Cody Martin, and that's Steven Universe… *completely loses it and everyone starts laughing*

Coby: Okay, if I'm Cody Martin, then where the heck is Zach? *everyone now laughing harder* Also, where are the Crystal Gems if that's Steven Universe! *Coby, Kirsten and a few other people fall down laughing*

Eclipse: *laughing* How about we take five?

Storm: *laughing* We're probably gonna need ten!

 **Take 5 part 3**

First, drink some water before you pass out *gives Storm a water bottle* and to answer your questions. I'm Casey Valdez, that's Coby Jones, and that's Steven Hilton. *someone's phone with a Gravity Falls theme song ring tone goes off and Casey yells* OH COME ON! WHOSE PHONE IS THAT?! *behind Casey, a slightly embarrassed Kirsten starts to walk off screen without the angered Casey noticing*

Coby: *sees Kirsten leaving and says loud enough for only Storm and Steven could hear* That would be Kirsten's phone… *holds back a snicker*

 **Take 6**

Coby: Casey? Are y-you okay?

Storm: Heads up [beep] Face! *throws can*

Coby, Casey, Steven, Kirsten, and Eclipse: STORM!

Kloud (Kaleb): *can hits him* Ow!

Storm: *grinning* Sorry, I couldn't help myself!

 **Take 7**

Casey, Coby, and Steven: Kloud?!

Kloud (Kaleb): *looks at Casey, Coby, and Steven with a surprised look* Casey? Steven? Coby? Is that you guys? *Casey and Steven go to give Kloud a hug, but Steven ends up tackling all three of them down and now Kloud is under Steven and Casey* OW!

Casey: Steven!

Steven: Whops! Sorry guys!

Eclipse: Cut!

 **A/N**

 **Bloopers are always super funny! Hope you like it!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story, OCs, and their mistakes!**


	5. Blooper 5 (SHORT)

_**A Friend or an Enemy: Bloopers**_

 _ ***WARNING* If you are currently reading New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood, then you'll know what's going on! If you haven't read it at all, go read it, then come back!**_

 **Take 1**

Coby: I'll do the first shift, then Casey, and finally Storm.

Steven: Why can't I do *yawns* a [beep]? *some of the crew are trying not to laugh*

Storm, Casey, and Kirsten: *stare at Steven with a confused and shocked look trying not to laugh*

Coby: Bec- *starts to laugh* Because that's not your line and that you messed it up!

Steven: *realizes* Oh my bad! *everyone starts laughing*

 **A/N**

 **Bloopers are always super funny! Hope you like it!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story, OCs, and their mistakes!**


	6. Bloopers 6

_**A Deadly Fight: Bloopers**_

 _ ***WARNING* If you are currently reading New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood, then you'll know what's going on! If you haven't read it at all, go read it, then come back!**_

 **Take 1 part 1**

Coby: She doing WHAT? *trying to act mad, but can't* I think someone messed up part of the script! *crew is now laughing* Whoever wrote this, *picks up a script* probably meant 'She's doing what?'

 **Take 1 part 2**

Coby: She's doing WHAT?

Casey: *walks over* What's going on Cody- Styx! *everyone starts laughing*

Coby: *at Casey* Really?!

Eclipse: I've had that happen once when my little brother named his minecraft dog Cody, but I kept saying Coby…

 **Take 2 (Extra during the train ride)**

Kirsten: *asking Kloud* So you and Steven are twins?

Kloud: Yep, when we were younger, people could barely tell us apart.

Storm: Hey guys, I have an idea!

Kirsten: Oh boy, guys take cover! *mockingly ducks her head*

Storm: *rolls her eyes at Kirsten and continues* How about we learn more about each other?

Steven: That's a great idea!

Kirsten: I'll go first! My full name is Kirsten Ashlie Starlin. I have two brothers, one fourteen and the other twelve. I also have a six year-old half-sister too… well… she's possibly not blood related now that I know that my _real_ mother is a goddess, but she's always be my little sis.

Casey and Storm: Aww!

Kirsten: I love animals, but my favorite animals are wolves… What are the odds that I can be the animal I love the most? Anyway, I turned sixteen on May 30 th, and the year I was born was 1999. That's pretty much the long and short about me. Your turn Storm!

Storm: I don't thinks so.

Kloud: Oh come on!

Steven: What?!

Casey: It was your idea!

Coby: Well looks like she's too scared to tell us about her life…

Kirsten, Kloud, Casey, and Steven: *stares shocked at Coby*

Storm: *glares at Coby and mumbles* You jerk… *talks normal* Alright, alright! My name is Storm Wilson-

Kirsten: *grins* _Oh Storm…._

Storm: I'm not saying my middle name! Anyway, I've been seventeen since March 18 th and I was born in the year 1998. I have an older brother that's twenty and is in college. Boom! I'm done and it's jerk boy's turn!

Coby: Jerk boy?

Storm: Shut it!

Coby: Alright, my is Coby Kay Jones, son of Ares-

Kirsten: *surprised* What?!

Storm: No way!

Coby: It's true! And since you guys think that way, I guess I'm done. Casey, I believe it's your turn?

Casey: Okay, my name is- wait *thinks about Coby's name and looks at him confused* Coby Kay Jones?

Coby: My mom like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, so she named me something similar to the character Casey Jones… sorta… Now the first two initials of my name combined with my last name is C.K. Jones…

Casey: Anyway, my name is Casey Samantha Valdez. I have two brothers and we're triplets. This next fact is more about my father. When he was about our age, he was part of this big prophecy and-

Kirsten: Um… Casey?

Casey: *looks at Kirsten* Yes?

Kirsten: By chance is his name Leo?

Storm: *rolls her eyes and groans* You can't ask every person whose last name is Valdez if they're related to Leo!

Casey: *slightly surprised* Actually… yes… you must have read those books that had my father in them… What was it called? Heroes of Olympus...?

Kirsten: That's it!

Casey: That means you have a good view at what's going on, right?

Kirsten: *nods*

 **Take 3**

Casey: I thought that would never end!

Kirsten: Try being in a frickin car for over ten hours!

Eclipse: Stick to the script Kirsten!

Kirsten: *tries not to laugh as she mockingly bows and says in a okay-ish British accent* I try to make things interesting... *some of the crew laughing*

 **Take 4 part 1**

Everyone: *fighting monsters when the mist dragon comes flying*

Mist dragon: *FRED scream sound. everyone stops*

Storm: WHAT THE [beep}?!

Kirsten: Was that...?

Alex: *walks on set smiling and tossing a screw driver in place like a ball* The annoying chipmunk voice kid named FRED!

Casey: *mad* ALEX!

Alex: *now scared* That's all fokes, good night! *runs*

Casey: *in wolf form and mad, runs after him* GET BACK HERE!

 **Take 4 part 2**

Mist dragon: *right sound, but the sound starts to glitch out and screech as everyone covers there ears until someone stops it*

Coby: Umm...

Casey: *in wolf form and covering her ears* OW!

Kirsten: *also in wolf form, uncovers her ears, looks around confused, and says loudly* WHAT?!

Storm: The sound glitch out!

Kirsten: *shakes her head and points to her ears* I CAN'T HEAR YOU! ALL I CAN HEAR IS "RIIIIIING"!

Eclipse: Medic!

Storm: Well [beep]!

 **Take 5**

Casey: *looks down to see Kirsten curled up* Kirsten?

Kirsten: *doesn't move*

Casey: *now confused* Umm... Kirsten?

Kirsten: *still doesn't move*

Casey: *shakes her shoulders and yells* KIRSTEN!

Kirsten: *start to snore and everyone, but Casey, starts laughing*

Casey: *sigh in frustration, but then starts to grin and yells* SPIDERS!

Kirsten: *jumps up and yelps* GOAWAY! GOAWAY! GOAWAY! *runs off stage*

Casey: *slightly surprised* That actually worked?!

 **Take 6 (EXTRA during lunch)**

Kirsten: *walking towards the buffet table with Storm and Casey* So what are you up for?

Storm: *shrugs her shoulders* I don't know... Maybe some hot wings!

Casey: You and your hot wings!

Storm: Shut it Valdez!

Kirsten: *looks ahead at the buffet table. Sees someone new, eyes widen, slightly blushes, and stops without Storm or Casey knowing*

Storm: So what are you getting- *sees Kirsten isn't next to her* Kirsten...? *looks behind her to see Kirsten not moving* Umm...

Casey: *follows Storm's gaze and sees Kirsten. Both of them walk over to Kirsten* You okay Kirsten?

Kirsten: Umm... ah... who... tha...

Casey: *confused* What?

Kirsten: ar... him... uh...

Storm: *follows Kirsten's gaze and sees a new guy with black hair, amber/gold eyes, wearing a black hoodie jacket over a dark grey T shirt getting food from the buffet table* Oooh...

Casey: *looks at Storm confused* What?

Storm: Someone's got a cr-!

Kirsten: *puts her hand over Storm's mouth* Shut it!

Casey: *now knows what's going on* Storm, don't tease her!

Storm: *moves Kirsten's hand* Still, what's he doing here?!

Kirsten: *looks through the script* I think I saw something... There!

Storm: *looks over Kirsten's shoulder confused* The black blur thing?

Casey: It also says it's either a Wolfblood or werewolf, but is he really?

New Guy: *not looking at the girls, says sarcastically* Why else would I be here? *the girls look up confused and he chuckles as he looks over* By the way, I can hear you. Ya know, with the wolf ears and all...

Kirsten: Oh...

Storm: Who the heck are you anyway?

New Guy: Oh... *rubs his neck* Yeah... I'm Ember, Ember Wolfe... well, that's all I can say for now...

Casey: *looks back at the table* Umm... I think your brother just took the last of the boneless chicken...

Ember: *confused* Um... What?

Casey: Not you!

Kirsten: But Kayden isn't here...

Casey: *points over to the table* But you _did_ bring your little step brother!

Kirsten: WHAT?! *the four of them look over at the table to see Jacob with a plate full of boneless chicken* JACOB!

Jacob: *sees Kirsten* Oh no... *makes a run for it*

Storm: AFTER THAT CHICKEN! *runs after Jacob followed by Casey*

Ember: So... see ya later on set?

Kirsten: Yep!

Ember: Never did catch you name by the way...

Kirsten: It's Kirsten-

Casey: GET BACK HERE! *Jacob runs pass, followed by Storm and Casey*

Kirsten: I got to deal with this. See you later! *runs after Storm, Casey, and Jacob*

Ember: *walks over to a seat next to Coby, Alex (who has a black eye), and Steven*

Alex: Make them run outside Steven!

Steven: Okay! *girls run out of the building chasing Jacob*

Coby: This is stupid!

Alex: It's funny!

Ember: Let me guess, *surprises all of them* that's a Mist version isn't it?

Alex: *rolls his eyes and looks under the table* You can come out now!

Jacob: *the REAL one crawls out from under the table and sits in between Ember and Coby* Y'ello!

Ember: You are a little stinker for a twelve year old!

Jacob: *grins* I know.

Storm: *fake Jacob runs passed again with Casey, Storm, and Kirsten on his tail, but Storm sees the REAL Jacob sitting next to Ember and Coby and stops* WHAT THE [beep]?!

Kirsten: *both Casey and Kirsten stop and looks at Storm* What is it this- *sees Jacob with the boy* WHAT?!

Casey: *sees Jacob with the boys and Alex laughing. now she ticked* ALEX!

Alex: *stops laughing and starts running* OH [beep] ME!

Casey: *runs after Alex*

Jacob: *to Ember, Coby, and Steven* How much do you want to bet that he gets another black eye?

Ember: I'm not taking that bet.

Kirsten: *still surprised at what's going on*

Storm: *yells from where she's standing* YOU LITTLE SH-!

Kirsten: STORM!

Storm: What?

Coby: Now that's funny!

 **Take 7**

Casey: I think we should tell them about the prophecy.

Coby: Are you crazy? Kirsten might have a panic attack if we tell her-

Kirsten: *coming down the tree* Tell me wh-AHHH! *falls face first*

Casey: *winces*

Coby: *winces* Ooooh...

Jacob: *off camera* That's got to hurt!

Kirsten: *still on the ground* Shut up Jacob! *some of the crew starts laughing*

Eclipse: Cut!

Kirsten: *sits up* Can we take five please?

Ember: *off screen* Need some ice? I would give you a steak, but-

Kirsten: I would probably eat the steak... I heard that joke before from Storm!

Ember: *camera turns over to Ember who trying not to laugh* I was going to say that Alex was using two already for his eyes... *more people start laughing*

Kirsten: *camera turns back to her* oh...

 **A/N**

 **Bloopers are always super funny! Hope you like it!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story, OCs, and their mistakes!**


	7. Blooper 7

_**A Threat: Bloopers**_

 _ ***WARNING* If you are currently reading New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood, then you'll know what's going on! If you haven't read it at all, go read it, then come back!**_

 **Take 1**

Kirsten: *head in her knees* Gods please help me! *cracking sound happened, but Kirsten's head hit's the mic when her head jerks up* OW!

 **Take 2**

Kirsten: *starts to pull out sword, but gets hit in the head by Kloud's dragon tail* OW!

Kloud: *winces* Sorry…

Kirsten: You're not supposed to hit me in the head!

 **Take 3**

Kirsten: *pined against a tree by Kloud*

Kloud: Well, well, well. What are you doing out here?

Kirsten: *sees his mistake and face palms* You idiot!

 **Take 4**

Kloud: *let's Kirsten go, but Kirsten hit's her head on a root*

Kirsten: OW! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO GET HIT IN THE HEAD?!

 **Take 5**

Kloud: And don't order the damn werewolf that's protecting you to attack me or I'll give you the same scars I ha- *sees Kirsten trying not to laugh* What?

Kirsten: Wolfblood!

Kloud: *realizes his mistake* DAMNIT!

 **Take 6**

Eclipse: Kirsten, pretend to sleep in the tree!

Kirsten: Okay! *lays on the branch, but slips off* WHOA! *rope catches her* ow…

Eclipse: Cut! *tries not to laugh* Can someone help Kirsten down!

 **Take 7**

Ember: *as a wolf, clinging on a branch* Ah! *the branch however, happens to be wet and he slips off and falls off camera* WHAH! * _thud_ * Ow… *camera looks down at the ground to see Ember on his back in a bush*

Eclipse: Cut!

Ember: *still a wolf* By the way, can I please not be over a thorn bush next time I fall? *does a wolf whine*

 **Take 8**

Kirsten: *the slip off the branch after being surprised scene happens, but Kirsten tied the rope _**under**_ her shirt for this shot* GAH! CAMERA DOWN! CAMERA DOWN! *tries to keep the bottom of her shirt up and the camera points down to Steven, Kloud, Storm, Casey, Coby, and Ember* DON'T LOOK UP!

Steven: *looks up along with everyone else* AH! *covers eyes completely and looks away*

Kloud: *looks at the fire* Didn't need to see _that_ before breakfast!

Coby: *looks away and walks away without a word*

Ember: *still a wolf… looks away, puts a paw over his eyes, and whispers to himself* oh boy…

Storm: *laughing her head off*

Casey: *looks at the cameraman* Turn the camera off you idiot!

 **Take 9 (extra after Take 8)**

Kirsten: *back on the ground and tries to walk, but stumbles into Ember* Ah!

Ember: *catches her before she falls over* You okay?

Kirsten: *slightly blushes and nods* uh-huh…

Storm: *sees Ember holding on to Kirsten* Ooooh!

Kirsten: *gets out of Ember's hold and fumbles after Storm in wolf form* STORM!

Ember: *stands in silent looking at Kirsten chasing Storm*

Jacob: *walks over to Ember and sees him staring at Kirsten. Starts to evilly grin* You like her, don't you?

Ember: *looks at Jacob surprised* What-? No- I don't like her that way- I mean-

Jacob: You can't fool Aphrodite, dude! *leaves*

Ember: *turns back to Kirsten chasing Storm, shocked at what Jacob said, and realizes what he said was true* Oh my Gods…

 **A/N**

 **Bloopers are always super funny! Hope you like it!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story, OCs, and their mistakes!**


	8. Bloopers 8

**_Betrayed and the Chase_** ** _: Bloopers_**

 _ ***WARNING* If you are currently reading New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood, then you'll know what's going on! If you haven't read it at all, go read it, then come back!**_

 **Take 1**

Coby: Kludd, what's going on?

Storm: *groans* Dang it Coby!

Coby: *shakes head* I mean Kloud! *a few people snickering* Give me a break! This script has been changed so many times!

 **Take 2**

Kloud: *lunges at Casey as a dragon*

Casey: *ducks her head*

Kirsten: *as a wolf, tries to push Casey out of the way, but flies over Casey and into Coby*

Coby and Kirsten: *on the ground* ow...

Eclipse: *yells* Medic!

 **Take 3**

Kloud: *flying with Kirsten in his claws*

Kirsten: *screaming her head off*

Kloud: *yells at her* WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! *get's quite* Thank you! *realizes that Kirsten isn't grasping on to his dragon leg and looks down at her*

Kirsten: *unconscious*

Kloud: oh boy...

 _few moments later..._

Eclipse: *on the phone* WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT TO SAY SHE'S SCARED OF HEIGHTS?

Kloud: *back to normal and says to everyone else* Lets hope we can get this scene next time...

 **Take 4 (extra)**

Kirsten: *finally awake* I didn't know that I would faint! I never fainted before!

Storm: I still can't believe that you fainted!

Casey: Leave her be Storm!

Storm: Fine! I'll stop-

Jackson: *runs over and interrupts Storm* Kirsten, I still can't believe you fainted!

Kirsten: *growls*

Jackson: Okay, I'll leave! *walks off*

Kirsten: I'm never gonna live that down...

Casey: Nope...

 **Take 5**

Steven: *as a dragon, tackles dragon Kloud, but all end up falling into the water*

Kloud and Kirsten: STEVEN!

Steven: opps...

 **A/N**

 **Bloopers are always super funny! Hope you like it!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story, OCs, and their mistakes!**


End file.
